koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Heroes
Mystic Heroes (バトル封神, Batoru Houshin) is an action revamp of the original strategy RPG, Fengshen Yanyi, alternatively known under the Japanese pronunciation of the title, Houshin Engi. The game's opening implies that the events in the story take place after Fengshen Yanyi 2, thus using the same visuals of the second game. It's the last entry in Koei's Fengshen Yanyi series. The main objective of the game has the player progress through the story by defeating various forces and eventually the final boss. It is one of the few games the Koei produced for the Nintendo GameCube. The PlayStation 2 adaptation of the game is Cho Battle Houshin (超・バトル封神) in Japan. Mystic Heroes also has a Japanese-only Game Boy Advance game tie-in called Magical Fengshen. The events of Magical Fengshen ''takes place before the second title with a new group of heroes. Since the GBA title was cable compatible, players can play both games to unlock rare items in each title. The game has four main characters in the GameCube versions and eight (four main and four secret) in the PlayStation 2 version. There are two main stories that intertwine with slight differences from one another. Story Long ago in a legendary land, Emperor Kang and his wife Sheva ruled with an iron fist. Tai and Naja, two elite mystics, sealed them away in Mt. Houshin, thus restoring peace. But Kang's son, Cyrus, built up an army to battle the mystics in an attempt to free his father, in which two more mystics, Shiga and Lani joined the fight with Tai and Naja. The four mystics along with their friends, once ago saved the land and returned the peace. Now Emperor Kang, Sheva, and Generals Grifon and Kai start to plan their escape. Grifon brings up the existence of something known as the 'Dragon Star', which could free them. So Kang calls upon the powers of the Dragon Star, and he along with all of his minions are set free, giving Kang the chance to rise once again to dominate the land. Characters To include their original names in other ''Fengshen Yanyi related titles, the characters listed below will include their original Chinese name, their pronunciation in Japanese, and their localized names in English. *Ziya; Shiga (子牙) - Shiga *Lilan; Reiran (麗蘭) - Lani *Nezha; Nata (哪咤) - Naja (female in English only) *Taigong Wang; Taikoubo (太公望) - Tai Secret Characters These characters are available only in the PlayStation 2 version of the game. *Yang Jian; Yousen (楊戩) - Captain Dax *Huang Tianhua; Kou Tenka (黄天化) - Raja *Deng Chanyu; Tou Sengyoku (鄧嬋玉) - Mirah *Wen Zhong; Bunchuu (聞仲) - Kai Allies These characters, while helpers to the player cannot be controlled. *Huang Feihu; Kou Hiko (黄飛虎) - Kirin *Leizhenzi; Raishinshi (雷震子) - Ariel *Yuanshi Tianzun; Genshitenson (元始天尊) - Master Gen *Shenglong; Seiryu (聖龍) - Dragon Star Spirit Enemies *King Zhou, Chuuou (紂王) - Emperor Kang *Da Ji, Dakki (妲己) - Sheva *King Shou, Juuou (受王) - Cyrus *Chun Lei, Shunrai (春雷) - Aria *E Lai, Akurai (悪来) - Grifon *Lingya Xian, Reigasen (霊牙仙) - Kresh *Xuqiu Xian, Kyushuusen (虯首仙) - Konga *Wuyun Xian, Uunsen (烏雲仙) - Karas *Tianbao Daoren, Tahoudoujin (田宝道人) - Kanon External Links *Official English site *Official Japanese site, Official site for GameCube version *Official Korean site for the PlayStation 2 port *Official Japanese GameCube site *Opening movie (English) *Trailer movie (Korean) Category:Games